Querida HitsuKarinista: Tienes razón
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Si apoyas la relación romántica entre Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin, favor de leer esto. Tengo que decirte algunas cosas que creo te gustaran escuchar.


Querida HitsuKarinista: Tienes razón.

Mucho gusto, mocosa o mocoso. Mi nombre solo es revelable de mí para mi maestro y de mi maestro para quien le plazca, solo necesitas saber que soy la zanpakuto de Hitsugaya Toshiro, actual capitán del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13.

Aunque no tengo interés en decirte mi nombre, pero asumo que ya lo conoces, sí tengo interés en revelarte otras cosas que estoy seguro te interesan. Tengo poco tiempo materializado solo antes de que mi amo decida buscarme pues se supone que estamos entrenando para alcanzar una técnica especial que tampoco es de tu incumbencia, así que seré breve. Sí ahora mismo no estoy con mi amo, es porque él está de nuevo con esa muchacha, Kurosaki Karin. Fue a almorzar con ella como acostumbra desde hace décadas a partir de que ella se convirtió en shinigami, me dijo que tardaría solo veinte minutos pero cuando se trata de ella suele multiplicar o hasta triplicar el paso del tiempo, por lo que yo diría que podré terminar tranquilamente esta carta destinada a ti.

Mi amo siempre fue el tipo de persona que no admite fácilmente sus sentimientos, pero me sorprende el nivel de negación al que llegó respecto a sus sentimientos por la jovencita Karin, eso no puede ser saludable para su mente. Es bastante molesto tener que lidiar con las tormentas en su mundo interior cuando su corazón se tortura al anhelar a la muchacha.

Así es, yo puedo confirmártelo. Mi amo anhela a esa joven, desea compartir el resto de sus días a su lado, desde hace bastante tiempo, en realidad. Desde que la conoció tuvo un sentimiento especial y confuso hacia ella, aun cuando pasaron largos periodos de tiempo sin verse el uno al otro de vez en cuando él se encontraba pensando en su tiempo juntos sin razón aparente, y cuando iban a reencontrarse el temor de que ella lo haya olvidado solo podía tranquilizarse al verla sonreírle sin ningún rencor y solo alegría por verlo. Él siempre la adoró por eso, aunque nunca lo admitirá.

Sé que mi amo puede ser un poco difícil de tratar, así que estoy gratamente sorprendido de que la niña haga tan buen trabajo lidiando con él. Incluso cuando él se niega a hacer algo que realmente sí quiere hacer pero no lo hará por su orgullo y se aferré con uñas y dientes a su escritorio para no tener que hacerlo ella logra ver a través de él y lo arrastra del cabello si es necesario, pero lo que más me agrada de esa conducta es que no solo se preocupa porque vaya, sino que también lo ayuda a divertirse y se esfuerza por hacerle pasar un buen rato. Ella es buena para él.

Ellos tienen sus desacuerdos, por supuesto. Ambos son muy temperamentales, a la vez, ambos pueden ser muy fríos. Realmente tienen mucho en común respecto a sus aspectos negativos pero de alguna manera funcionan. Mi amo tiene sus estallidos, y ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlos y lograr volver a plantar sus pies en la tierra. La muchacha puede aterrar fácilmente a cualquier hombre guerrero o débil con su carácter de los mil demonios, mas mi amo no le temé… la mayor parte del tiempo, él sabe contenerla. Ellos se complementan.

Es una cuestión de tiempo que dejen de negar lo innegable. Necesitan un catalizador, supongo, algo que desate sus restricciones y los haga notar que a este punto es ridículo que sigan perdiendo el tiempo tratando de estar separados. No sé qué podría ser, sin embargo. Ambos han estado al borde de la muerte varias veces, ella ha llorado por él y él estuvo a punto de derrumbarse ante la idea de perderla. Han discutido, se han reconciliado, se contaron secretos y varias veces estuvieron a punto de besarse. Aun así siguen negando obstinadamente lo obvio.

Soy una humilde zanpakuto, un simple dragón legendario, no hago milagros. He intentado hablar con mi amo para que recapacite, su terquedad es casi equiparable al amor que siente por la jovencita. Sigo recordándole constantemente el asunto, pero se sorprenderían si escucharan el montón de excusas ridículas que tiene para todo. Ni él se lo cree pero simplemente no quiere escuchar.

Esperó que mis palabras te traigan un poco de tranquilidad. Puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que tienes toda la razón, ellos están tan enamorados que lo más probable es cuando por fin se junten me arrepienta de haberlo alentado ya que tendré que soportar una actitud aún más cursi de parte de mi amo que la que ya tiene ahora aunque afirma que es por pura amistad. No desesperes, como ya dije es una mera cuestión de tiempo, van a estallar muy pronto. No necesitan un impulso, solo el impulso correcto que llegara en cualquier momento. Y probablemente mi amo le dé un sobrino al shinigami sustituto en el proceso, por lo que debo prepararme para enfrentar a Zangetsu, por lo tanto este es el momento de despedirme y comenzar a entrenar. Adiós.

Atentamente: alguien cuyo nombre no eres digna de escuchar.

Posdata: Habló en serio. ¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo!


End file.
